


spones mpreg art

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Belly worship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spock is fascinated with the new life growing in McCoy.





	spones mpreg art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aggressivelybicaptainamerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/gifts).




End file.
